


Site-77

by LunarVoiid



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen, at least the s7 hermits, i'll be tagging the other hermits as they come up, sometimes you get an idea and it won't leave you alone, they're all there - Freeform, yeah this is an scp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarVoiid/pseuds/LunarVoiid
Summary: The Foundation has many sites. But our focus is upon one in particular. Site-77, located somewhere in Germany. Join us as we uncover the files from this mysterious site and discover what is kept within.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	1. SCP-GR1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy delving into the files of Site-77. They were a pain to get a hold of, let me tell you.

Item #: GR1

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-GR1 is to be contained in an area no less than 5 m x 5 m (16 ft x 16 ft) and given adequate room to stretch out wings and move. Books, games and other entertainment are to be provided upon request. Proper bedding is to be maintained on a regular basis. Food is not required by SCP-GR1 but is to be provided if requested. There’s no point in trying to contain GR1 to his room full time as he’s escaped every attempt of complete containment.

Physical contact can be made with SCP-GR1 as there appear to be no negative effects when doing so. Eye contact is also allowed for short periods of time. Prolonged eye contact however may cause personnel to start telling their life story to GR1, who will happily sit and listen until the personnel finishes, sometimes he even takes notes.

Any personnel who makes prolonged eye contact with GR1 is to have an immediate psychological evaluation as prolonged eye contact puts affected personnel into somewhat of a trance.

Description: SCP-GR1 appears as an angelic humanoid being. He appears as a young man in his early 20s. He has several pairs of wings extending from his body, three sets from his back, one set from his wrists and one set from his ankles. A duo pair of halos float over his head, an unknown purple particle emits from them. He also has two small feathered wings covering where human ears would be. He calls himself a [REDACTED], a type of being that observes different planes of existence and the creatures that inhabit those planes. He is highly intelligent and appears to be quite knowledgeable of much of human history. He has a pleasant personality and is more than happy to answer questions about himself.

It has been documented that GR1 keeps his notes from talks with tranced personnel in somewhat of a dimensional rift that he can access at will. It is unknown what else is within the rift but it is assumed to be where he keeps all the information he’s collected throughout his existence.

It’s unknown how long GR1 has existed within our current dimensional plane. He was discovered by [REDACTED] in the area surrounding Site-77, several months after Incident TG0-3. He said that incident in particular drew his attention to Site-77. GR1 was approached with caution at first but he easily came with personnel back to the site, curious of what was within. 

GR1 has requested being called “Grian” by the staff and has more or less been a bit of a handful. He seems to enjoy causing a bit of mischief around the facility, breaching containment on a semi regular basis. But aside from poking around other areas of containment and chatting with staff, GR1 has yet to cause much trouble once out of containment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh I'm doing this now. Shadow of the Colossus will be coming soon but I got this idea and it wouldn't let go. So now its here.


	2. SCP-R3N

Item #: R3N

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-R3N is to be kept in a 72 m x 85 m (236 ft x 278 ft) room. The walls of the room are to be 10 m thick steel and the viewing glass into the enclosure is 5 m thick reinforced one way plexiglass. The room is to be forest themed with live trees and a large pond. There is to be a small cabin near the pond for R3N to stay in. It is to be maintained on a regular basis. Small live animals are to be continually added in as enrichment. R3N is known to both play with the small animals or will hunt them for fun, depending on which form he is in. Live game is to be released into the enclosure every two to three days during the second half of each month and during the first half, three meals a day are to be given.

Description: SCP-R3N typically appears as a humanoid man who appears to be in his mid thirties, 167 cm, dark brown hair, blue eyes. The only strange anomaly on him in this form is the pair of dark brown wolf ears on the top of his head and the long dark brown tail that grows from his tailbone. He’s well mannered and pleasant to converse with, cracking jokes whenever he can. But during the last two weeks of each month, R3N takes on the form of a large dark brown wolf. He is incapable of speech but retains the ability to understand when spoken to and retains the knowledge of what occurred during his two weeks as a beast. He can easily become agitated during these two weeks so testing is to be kept to a minimum so to not anger him.

SCP-R3N was discovered in a rural suburb of [REDACTED], England. It had been reported to the area’s local animal control that a large doglike creature was roaming people’s backyards. Animal control was dispatched to the area and when they arrived, they discovered a quite large wolf, larger than any wolf they had seen in the area before. The animal attacked the animal control agents when they approached. Only one agent survived and made it back to their truck to alert dispatch. The Foundation was contacted not long after and containment agents were sent to the area immediately. The beast put up a fight but was eventually subdued and loaded up into a van and sent off to Site-77 for containment. The slain animal control agents’ bodies were cleaned up and Class A Amnestics were administered to those in the surrounding area, the surviving agent and those who dispatched the animal control agents.

[REDACTED] Smithers was discovered to have been the beast after another week of the creature being in Foundation custody, once he shifted back from his wolf form. He displayed much remorse about what had happened and even begged for researchers to put him out of his misery, making it clear that he was aware of what he did as the wolf.

R3N typically only causes issues during his two weeks as a wolf. He has breached containment three times as a wolf and was caught during the ensuing lockdown each time. Though due to his befriending of SCP-GR1, he’s begun to test the limits of his containment even in his humanoid form.

Incident R3N-1

Incident R3N-2

Incident R3N-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, another chapter down, the incident reports will come later so uh, keep an eye out for that!


	3. SCP-1MP

Item #: 1MP

Object Class: Safe

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-1MP is to be kept in a 12 m x 12 m x 12 m (39 ft x 39 ft x 39 ft) room full of salt water. The water should fill up ⅔ of the room, with a large viewing window on the east facing wall. There is to be four viewing rooms behind the glass, one every 3 meters. A small shelf is to be attached to the wall where the water stops and a small beach is to be made on the shelf. The beach shelf is to be used by personnel whenever they enter the room to interact with 1MP. Live plants and fish are placed in the enclosure for enrichment and to keep the waters clean without having to change the water too often. There are to be many rock formations throughout the tank for 1MP and the marine life to use how they see fit. He is to be fed several times a day. Diet should consist of meaty items, mysid shrimp and brine shrimp. Spirulina is to be added along with the meaty bits and natural algae growth is to be encouraged for both 1MP and the marine life to eat. 1MP is also able to digest human food so if he requests anything, it is to be provided to him.

Description: SCP-1MP has a humanoid upper half and has the lower half of a Moorish Idol. Has dark brown hair with several streaks of yellow, black and white and eyes are a soft golden brown. He is good natured in disposition and is quite curious though he has gotten slightly aggressive several times during feedings. He is highly intelligent and quick witted. He has a unique ability to shift his lower half to human legs though this shift only lasts three hours at a time and requires rest after use. He can control the electricity within his body and can manipulate electric currents. When excited or angered, he sparks with electricity. He appears to also be able to communicate with other marine animals and fish. He was artificially created by Doctor [REDACTED].

SCP-1MP was discovered when an explosion occurred at the home of one Doctor [REDACTED], someone who was on the Foundation’s watch list. Agents were sent to explore the remains of the home and in an underground laboratory, they discovered 1MP, unconscious in a tank. He was quickly rushed to Site-[REDACTED] to attempt to resuscitate him. The doctors there were successful and he was set up in a temporary tank to be monitored as he recovered. He was transferred to Site-77 along with his doctor Cub Fanagain after his recovery. It is unknown how exactly he was created by Doctor [REDACTED], though it’s believed Doctor [REDACTED] spliced a Moorish Idol egg with human DNA. The reasons 1MP was created are still unknown by the Foundation.

He sometimes works alongside SCP-Z3D to keep SCP-TG0 calm and manageable when personnel must interact. The three seem to have bonded quite well and are to be allowed to visit with each other/by each other (in TG0’s case). 1MP also gets along well with SCPs GR1 and R3N, he seems to be the voice of reason for the trio. He is to be encouraged to keep the other two out of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh for anyone wondering why this isn't the incident reports for R3N, i plan on making those once i finish all the scp files so they'll all be coming at a later date! i've got 9 more files to put together so please be patient with me! keep an eye out for more doctors ;3


	4. SCP-Z3D

Item #: Z3D

Object Class: Safe

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-Z3D is to be kept in a 20 m x 20 m (65 ft x 65 ft) forest themed room. The walls are to be 20 m (65 ft) thick steel surrounded by blast resistant concrete. There is to be a Greek style temple in the middle of the forest, floating in the center of a large pond. There are three walls of one way glass windows for viewing and two hidden cameras within the temple. Live animals are to be added to the enclosure for Z3D to interact with. Z3D is a herbivore and is to be given a varied diet of dark leafy greens, fruits and grains. 

Description: SCP-Z3D is an ancient nature spirit known as a satyr. He has existed since the time of the Roman Empire. He is a bit unique though, due to the fact that he has ram horns instead of goat ones. He has a humanoid upper half and the furred legs of a ram, with horns that curl around almost once completely. He is quite intelligent for a creature that lived away from humanity for several centuries, he is very interested in the inner mechanisms of our technology. He can also be a bit of a prankster. Z3D has the strange ability to manipulate the emotions of those around him, though it is usually used to calm others. He can be sensitive to strong emotion at times so it’s best to keep Z3D in his containment room unless he is needed for testing and/or for dealing with a more aggressive SCP.

SCP-Z3D was found in a remote forest in northern Greece. He was living in an abandoned temple to the Greek god Pan. When discovered, he was surprised but seemed pleased to have visitors. Foundation agents were invited in for tea and discussion. Z3D was interested in why the agents were in his forest. Agents had been sent out there on a tip, that there was a strange anomaly out in that forest. Z3D was surprised that others knew about him, since he had been living in the temple since the Greeks stopped worshipping the old gods. He did remember seeing strange figures watching his temple several weeks before but he had thought nothing of it till now, the forest was always full of strange spirits and such. During their conversation, a group of Beta-class Chaos Insurgency agents surrounded the temple and began an assault against it. Foundation agents quickly went on the defensive, with their main priority being to protect Z3D. Backup was called for but it would take time to get to their location. This was when Z3D was first documented to use his emotional manipulation ability. He was able to calm the Chaos agents into halting their assault long enough for backup to arrive and to neutralize the threat. Z3D was offered a safe place to go, given that the Chaos Insurgency was sure to know where his home was now. He accepted the offer and was quickly moved to Site-77 for his safety and for further investigation by Foundation researchers.

Z3D is allowed to wander the facility at times on request, Dr. Gooden must approve the request first. His influence on personnel and other SCPs is a positive one. He is usually used to calm the five Keter class SCPs that Site-77 houses during testing but is also used on the Euclid SCPs whenever they get agitated. He is rather close with SCPs 1MP and TG0. Z3D is also on relatively good terms with SCP-EX, which is a surprise to personnel, given that EX won’t tolerate anyone outside of Z3D. It’s unknown if Z3D is manipulating EX’s emotions or if this is genuine interaction. There will probably be an interview with Z3D soon about it, so long as Administrator Void or Dr. Mössner approves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one done, we makin our way through it


End file.
